


Lace and Luxury

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Wave: An ABO Voltron Zine, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, some side shklance, written for the ABO zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: "You." Lance's voice is harsh against his ear as he holds on possessively, fingers light on the burning mating mark. Keith blinks back tears he hadn't realized were stuck to his lashes as he moves toward the touch. He keens, empty and needy, not quite sure who Lance is talking to. He can feel Lance’s hand circle around him, their stomachs pressed together as Lance nuzzles his scent glands soothingly, teeth grazing at their bond mark again. "I can't do it properly right now, so, you'll have to do."--Keith gets a good dicking while pregnant. But just who does the dicking?





	Lace and Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. You've been warned.
> 
> This was written for the [ABO zine](https://abovoltronzine.tumblr.com/)! Go check out all that talent.

There is a rustle, a single intake of breath. It tugs at Keith, pulling him toward wakefulness. He teeters, but the smell of home and safety lulls him back. . . He shifts, head turning to the pillow of his nest—his and Lance's shared nest. He preens at the thought, even at the edge of sleep. It has grown again in the last few days; Keith, unhappy with the previous arrangement, had ended up dismantling and rebuilding it higher up, up in the sunroom where the city sounds were muffled by the garden. However, the strange fire under his skin still hasn't lessened—pushing him to move, keep them safe.

His arms slide under his pillow, feeling smooth blankets all around, silk and satin laced with a hint of cotton—satisfying, but cold. He curls up into himself, hand arcing over to Lance. He finds warm sheets, tossed blankets, but no mate.

That pulls him awake, senses alert even though there are no intruding smells, just the gentle breeze from an open window.

Eyes adjusting to the dim light, Keith spots Lance immediately. He's sitting up, a small slit of sunlight painting the opposite wall orange where the curtains had been hastily thrown across the large square windows to block out the afternoon sun. The sunlight catches a curl of Lance's hair, casting it gold.

"Hey," Keith sighs, relaxing back into the soft blankets surrounding them. The burst of adrenaline leaves him and he already feels the returning pull of sleep.

"Ah." The sound is barely an exhale, but Keith is suddenly painfully awake, hauling himself up—the process seems to become harder each passing day—hand going instinctively to Lance's belly.

"They okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking," Lance scoffs, but grips Keith's hand on his stomach anyway. A moment passes, but the pups are quiet for once and Lance lets go with a quiet groan of discomfort. "I don't know why, but I'm so sore."

"Sore?" Keith parrots, shifting closer.

"Yeah." Lance pulls Keith's hand up to his chest. "I woke up and. . ." He trails off as Keith cups his slightly swollen breast.

"A-ah!" The sound is loud in the quiet room. Keith pulls his hand away, eyebrows furrowed as the thin fabric of the blue baby-doll appears black where his hand had rested. He brings his fingers up and sniffs them, the sudden creamy scent overpowering his senses.

"I think you started." His voice is hushed, half in awe, half to leave the rest of the household undisturbed as he instinctively cups his own chest and feels nothing unusual even with a tweaked nipple. He turns his eyes back to Lance, who stares back, eyes wide and frantic.

"It's too early! I'm not mentally prepared!" Lance whispers, hands hovering over his chest as though it would somehow change the situation.

"It's fine. Perfectly normal," Keith replies, eyes glued to Lance's chest. There's a short cough and he starts, looking up, eyes wide as though he's still a pup with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.

"You want to touch them, don't you?" Lance attempts a scowl, but it's ruined as he bites his lip to keep the smile from peeking through. "Go on then."

Keith lifts his hand and touches the damp spot, thumb caressing over the nipple, breath hitching as he feels another rivulet of milk soak into the fabric. There's a groan and he stops to look at Lance, who has his eyes screwed up tight, gnawing at his lower lip.

"Does it hurt?" Keith asks, pinching the nub between his fingers. There's another satisfying groan and he has to suppress the urge to rip the sheer cloth to get to the main prize.

"A-a bit," Lance puffs out, but leans into the touch. "But the pressure is going away."

The milk runs down his chest, soaking into the fabric. Keith leans in, tongue going to the blue silk over his nipple and sucks. He feels Lance shudder against him and then the cloth moves aside, the front undone. He glances up, eyes meeting bewildered blue.

"Please," is all Lance has to offer, and Keith takes it as permission.

He licks first—the taste sweet and wholesome. "P-please," comes that delicious sound again and he takes the nub between his lips, every so careful, and sucks. The keen he receives goes straight through him, impossibly perfect, leaving him shattered as more warmth passes through his lips, mouth, overflowing down his chin. His hand cups the other breast, slipping past cloth. It fits perfectly into his palm, a little small still, but growing to feed the growing pups.

The taste peters off, his hand on the other breast already wet from his ministrations; and Keith pulls off with a smack.

"You taste delicious," he claims before Lance has a chance to reply. He pulls him down into a kiss, tongue swirling to open up his willing lips. Lance gasps at a particularly sharp pull at his leaking tit, and Keith takes full advantage, pulling himself as close as he can, still ever so careful of Lance's swollen belly.

Lance pulls away with a loud gasp, chest heaving and hand coming up to cover Keith's on his own breast.

"Too much?" Keith asks, suddenly worried. They haven't fooled around as much as they had before, and with the new addition of—Keith still shivered at the thought—milk, he wasn't quite certain what the boundaries were anymore.

"N-no," Lance manages, swallows. "I could—I can taste the milk." There is awe in his voice.

Keith chuckles, pushing their foreheads together. "That was yours. Soon you can also taste mine," he says, the words leaving him feeling light-headed, almost giddy. It's true. Soon he would also know what it felt like. He shudders in a breath. He'll know what it feels like for Lance to suck his tits, taste the milk off his lips before their pups will get a chance to taste for themselves. His hand falls on his own stomach. He keeps on forgetting how much further along Lance is.

"You'll get to taste mine," Keith repeats and pulls away just enough to look Lance in the eyes. They look a darker blue than before, a clear sign of the hazy lust pulling at them both, swirling around them, swallowing them in a miasma of scent.

"I'll get to taste it before either of our pups will," Lance breathes, mirroring Keith's thoughts.

"Yeah," Keith manages, but the word is nearly swallowed up by Lance who climbs onto his lap, fingers digging into his hair, pulling them closer. Keith grunts and tries to be gentle, careful, but it's getting harder to think as a sudden cloud of sweet honey envelops his senses. He's already hard and he can taste his own scent on his tongue as Lance hugs him, completely ignoring the delicate situation.

There is a keen and it takes Keith a moment to realize it slipped through his own lips as Lance pushes him back into the pillows. His own cotton shift is already half off, the ties undone and it pools around his elbows—he's always been amazed at how good Lance is at undressing him.

"You smell so good," Lance pants into his mouth between pecks, lips falling to his jaw and then neck where his claim bite itches for attention. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"But—" Keith starts, before he feels the bite right where his neck meets his shoulder and he falls limp onto the pillows at the sudden jolt. His thighs are slick, neglected cock pulsing against the barely-there swell of his stomach.

Lance nuzzles the bite, licking and sucking at his neck, a hand running up into Keith’s hair. "You were always so weak against my bite," he purrs and Keith wants to spread his legs for him.

There's a grunt and Lance slides down next to him. Keith turns, the scent of honey now laced with a woody juniper and clean sweat. It had been a while since he'd smelled that combination.

Lance has his hand on his stomach, panting as he reaches for Keith with the other. "I'm too big," he whines, tears in his voice. "I hate being so big."

Keith pushes himself up, arms shaky as he sits and leans over to straddle him. He pushes Lance fully onto his back as he arches over him. The tiny silk briefs are tented and leaking and Keith wastes no time pulling them off.

"We'll make this work," he grunts as he pulls of his own panties, hissing as he feels the swell of slick down his legs. He hasn't been this wet in what feels like months. Lance chokes as the scent intensifies—rosewood and thatch with a hint of spice.

Keith looks down at Lance. His hair spills down to his shoulders now, curling at the edges as he watches Keith, the small curve of his lips questioning. His hands are resting on either side of him, the swell of belly exposed, sheer teddy nearly soaked by their earlier efforts. His cock strains against his stomach. 

Keith swallows at the sight.

"Your smell," Lance gasps and Keith wrenches his eyes up by sheer force of will. He's drowning in their scent, falling fast, unrestrained.

"I'm going to ride you," Keith declares and sits up on his knees, careful, ever so careful as he moves forward. Lance cranes his neck, unable to see past his stomach and Keith feels a swell of excitement. "I don't even have to blindfold you," he pants as he feels the slide of cock against his balls. "You won't be able to see"—his hand finds purchase on the mattress and the other slides to guide Lance inside—"a thing like this." He slides home. It's smooth and easy, like he'd fingered himself open moments before. A shiver wracks through him. It's always like this with Lance, Keith’s body taking his without a single complaint, without a single pause, perfect acceptance.

There's a gasp and Keith opens his eyes—not even realizing he'd closed them—to see Lance, biting at his lip, eyes half-mast, hand clutching at his wrist, fingernails digging in. He hadn't even noticed the pressure, but it's there now, sharp as the nails dig divots into his skin. He bottoms out.

"Ke-eeeith," Lance keens, head thrown back, stomach heaving.

"You. . .can't be that close," Keith pants, trying to adjust, cock trapped between his stomach and Lance's, so he sits back, grinding his ass down.

"We haven't—fuck—done. . .this. . .in a while." Lance brings his hands up to Keith's face, pushing his hair up and out, fingernails scratching through his scalp. Keith feels his toes curl at the slick buck of hips, but he pushes down the best he can.

"I just fucked you the other day." Keith is proud of how little voice shakes as he lifts up slow, a flood of slick finding its way free with the movement.

"I—" Lance pants. "I-can't-wait-for-you-to-be-this-heavy-and-I'll-fuck-you-into-the-mattress." The words spill out of him as though he's afraid he won't get to them in time and the thought has Keith sinking back down—more heavily than he had intended.

"Fu-uck," Keith groans as his cock rubs against Lance's stomach. His eyes screw shut and his imagination goes wild as he sees himself on his back, legs spread wide, belly heavy just like Lance's is right at this moment—his hand moves up to Lance's stomach—to have Lance pull him closer, bite his neck.

His movements, so slow and precise just a moment ago, turn hurried. The slapping of skin and quiet keens are the only sounds as they move together. Keith feels a soft hand grab onto his knee and he brings his own down, fingers twining almost painfully.

"I-I'm gonna," is all the warning Keith gets as he feels his insides quake in response to his mate's come. His thighs shake as he bottoms out again, wanting nothing more than to keep everything inside, hand falling onto his own cock, stroking himself. There's a tug at his hand and he looks down. Lance meets his eyes, face flushed, and there's a spot of blood on his lip where he's bitten through. The smell of their pheromones heighten in the air and Keith feels himself shudder, finally feeling that white hot bolt of euphoria surge through him.

Something, a new presence, shuffles from behind Keith, but it's hard to find their scent in the thick haze of pheromones. There's a moment of calm and then he feels teeth on his neck, biting down, canines digging into his flesh. The pain makes him clench around nothing and a whine spills through Keith's lips, desperate, embarrassingly needy.

"You." Lance's voice is harsh against his ear as he holds on possessively, fingers light on the burning mating mark. Keith blinks back tears he hadn't realized were stuck to his lashes as he moves toward the touch. He keens, empty and needy, not quite sure who Lance is talking to. He can feel Lance’s hand circle around him, their stomachs pressed together as Lance nuzzles his scent glands soothingly, teeth grazing at their bond mark again. "I can't do it properly right now, so, you'll have to do."

A second pair of hands fall onto his hips and Keith tenses, only to relax again as the sweet smell of Lance engulfs him. Something brushes against his clenching hole and pushes, filling him to the brim in one thrust. A near howl erupts from his lips and he pushes forward, toward Lance—lips claiming lips, arms around his shoulders. It's getting harder to breathe, to think.

"Come on, baby," Lance croons into his ear. The hands on his hips move up his side, curling around him, familiar—the scent of alpha surrounds him. He feels his muscles clench and his nipples perl as the scent reminds him of being taken, impregnated, claimed. Airy grunts filter the air behind him, but Lance pulls him closer and he is engulfed by Lance's scent pushing away the primal instincts. He can feel Lance's shoulder under his cheek and he turns to bite, the satisfying yelp bringing him back to the brink, just for another thrust to plunge him back into the haze. He can feel hands on his hips as he arches toward Lance, sweat sliding down his sternum. He clutches tight, teeth still grazing the fresh bite tiny pearls of blood leaving an iron tang on his tongue.

Another thrust and Keith feels the orgasm ripped out of him, fluid drenching his thighs. He floats, feels the hands on his hips and Lance's around his shoulders. The thrusting doesn't seem to stop and he sobs, oversensitive and aching, the feel of cock hitting his prostate overwhelming. Lance croons into his ear, fingers tugging at his hair. There's a spasm behind him and he's suddenly full, fingernails dig into his hips as he's held in place. A sharp snap of teeth and the alpha comes, pulling out right before the knot inflates, come warm and hot on his ass, lower back, thighs.

"You can go now," Lance says, penetrating through the thick haze, his voice making it incredibly difficult to focus on anything but the warm skin as he gasps for breath. 

"You okay?" Lance purrs, laying them both down. The sounds of the garden suddenly filters through stronger as a second window opens onto the terrace. A door shuts somewhere close by. Everything registers slowly as the air clears around them. 

"I'm fine," Keith sighs and coughs, voice a parody of itself. He feels warm, blissful lethargy pulling at his limbs. But he blinks, unable to sleep quite yet.

"You okay?" 

Lance chuckles as he parrots the question back to him. "I'm good, love. Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me: [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets).


End file.
